Safe
by onironauta
Summary: Trust Shion to become a poet when half awake. NezuShi, Fluffy, One-shot.


It was dark, and warm, and comfortable, and the last thing in Shion's sleeping mind was the possibility of waking up. However, the insistent little nose leaving a cold impression on his cheek just ruined his plans. Groaning quietly, he moved around and disentangled from his sheets to sit on the mattress and look at the dark furred mouse beside his pillow.

"Oh, it's you, Moonlit", he whispered, hoarse from sleep. Stifling a yawn, he reached for the little recipient the mouse was carrying in his small pawns. "Is that from my mother?"

Moonlit makes little mousey noises that Shion understand as a "yes". After a yawn, the boy opened the capsule to read the rolled paper. Then, with a half laugh, half moan, he wondered whether he should be amused or frustrated.

"If you make a habit of keeping me awake at night, I won't let you sleep here anymore", came the annoyed, muffled warning from the other side of the bed.

With an apologetic smile, Shion fixed the white sheet over the other's body and sighed. He always woke up lethargically and had not noticed he was making enough fuss to wake Nezumi up. Maybe it would be better if he got off the bed.

Shion had one feet on the floor already when strong arms circled his waist and pulled him back on the mattress with more force than necessary, making the white haired man hit his head on the board.

"_Ouch_", he complained, in a deadpan way. Nezumi ignored it and just strengthened his embrace, burying his face on Shion's back like he was a pillow. Or a teddy bear.

Okay, the thought of _Nezumi_ hugging a _teddy bear_ was kind of hilarious and absurd.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting of the bed to let you sleep?"

"And who said you could go and do that?"

"Well, _you_ said you wouldn't let me sleep here if I kept you awake", was the answer, in the logical, no-nonsense manner Shion usually answered everything. Nezumi wondered if he would ever learn how to interpret – and counter – sarcasm.

"You don't need go away, Your Majesty. It's enough to put your pretty little head back on the pillow and stay still." Sighing, Nezumi bit Shion's left shoulder blade. The other boy shuddered a little.

"Moonlit just came in with a message from my mother, and I thought it was better if I answered."

At that, Nezumi shifted to prop himself on his elbow so he could look at the Shion's face. It was almost sunrise, and a quiet blue hue lightened the entire room. The day before, Shion had curled around him in that same bed and commented it looked like they were floating on a cloud, in the morning sky, waiting for the sun.

Trust Shion to become a poet when half awake.

As for Nezumi, he still wasn't used to his new home inside the fallen walls of the former No. 6. It was too _illuminated_, for once. His former house was dark all the time, unless he had a candle or lantern. This one was also eerily bigger: even though all the compartments were the same, there was enough space for all his books, his piano, three couches, and an actual kitchen instead of a caldron.

It did not resemble a Mouse Den, as the other one did. Nezumi resented that, _obviously_, but… It was closer to Shion.

He would be a dead man before he said, high and clear, that Shion was the sole reason he had accepted living there.

"Karan sent a message?". He arched one eyebrow, intrigued. Shion turned under the remaining arm around his middle and tilted his head up to look at Nezumi. In the early morning remaining darkness, it was almost impossible to distinguish his snake-like scar. His white hair, thought, made him look like some character from "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

Shion lifted his arm to give Nezumi the paper.

"_Where are you? I spent the night waiting_", Nezumi read aloud, surprised. "She can't be serious. We both said goodbye to her last night."

Shion closed his eyes and sighed, turning a little to touch his forehead on the hollow of Nezumi's neck. "Yes, but I had never slept with you before yesterday."

At that, Nezumi smirked. "You're not _that_ naïve, Shion. I'm sure Karan is perfectly aware of what we've been doing at night in your bed. You're not exactly quiet."

Shion fought his blush with a frown that was anything but scary. And while Nezumi knew his lover (or boyfriend, or _whatever_) could make a pretty demonic face when pissed off, this one was downright _cute_. Like _pouting_ cute.

"That's not it. I mean, I had never slept, in the _literal_ sense of the word, away from home. Since I came back, I mean."

Nezumi widened his eyes in understanding. While he had not been around when mother and son had been reunited, Inukashi had been only glad to share details of the scene. First, Karan had hugged her son, in spite of his completely abnormal hair, and eyes, and general demeanor. Then, she slapped him. And then, she hugged him again. And then, she made him promise to never worry her like that again.

Apparently, Inukashi thought Shion's quickly agreement thoughtfully pathetic.

"Oh. She is worried."

"Yes. This is the second time I sleep away from her in three years, I guess."

The two fell is thoughtful silence. Nezumi ran his free hand up and down Shion's arm, his face serious.

"She should know you're safe."

"Yes."

"She'll have to adapt to it."

_To me_ went unsaid.

"Yes."

"And now that's out of our way, shut up and sleep."

"But-"

Nezumi pulled Shion over his chest, resting his white haired head in his shoulder, clearly implying he would not hear another word. Shion rolled his eyes, but snuggled closer and looked for a comfortable position. It was not long before he was breathing quietly.

Nezumi waited to be sure he was sleeping deeply before he got off the bed with the stealth of a cat and approached the messenger mouse. He reutilized Karan's small paper and wrote on its verse, before folding the message and putting it back in the capsule.

Satisfied with himself, he climbed back on the bed and wormed his way to the previous position, with Shion draped over him.

...

...

That morning, Karan received a nostalgic message, and smiled:

_Shion is safe._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This thing just attacked me in the middle of the night, I swear!

**Disclaimer:** No. 6 is not my idea and all that.


End file.
